


Burned

by Sammy_Yukina_Valdez



Series: Anon Ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lance (Voltron), Injury, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Multi, Pain, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Yukina_Valdez/pseuds/Sammy_Yukina_Valdez
Summary: An AU for an anon ask. It is about Superhero/Superpower Au where Keith has Fire, Lance with ice, and Shiro with Telekinesis.What happens if Keith spaces out for a little too long during training and accidentally harms Lance. Lance already hates fire but being hurt by it how will he react?





	Burned

Keith and Shiro had just been training with their powers as usual. Shiro had been out of it since last night due to a bad dream. He had gotten a flashback while training, unable to stop the blasts in time, snapping out it only in time to dodge. The bad thing is that Lance walked in at the same time, getting hit unsuspectedly with two blaringly hot fireballs. 

Lance screamed out loudly as the fire burned his body and flared out his ice powers, covering almost his whole body to stop the burning. Sadly the damage had already been done, two degree burns on his body, one on his right arm and one on his abdomen. “Keith what the fuck!!” he yelled out with anger. lance was afraid of fire as it was, now being hit with it just made him not trust Keith’s powers at all, much less Keith wielding them while being super hot headed. 

“I didn’t mean to hit you Lance, stop over reacting…” he mumbled, not seeing the extent of the wounds. “Fuck you Keith, and Shiro, allura wanted you,” lance said, turning off while holding his abdomen with his right hand and his right arm with his left hand. Shiro blinked and shook his head with a sigh. “Keith, you burned him bad,” Shiro said to the other. 

Keith’s eyes widened as he remembered that Lance was already afraid of fire, and he had fucking burned him. Whether it had been accident or not Keith had been a dick about it. “Shit… Sorry Shiro, i’ve gotta go see Lance, tell Allura i said hi okay?” he rushed out before sprinting off after their blue eyed boyfriend. 

Shiro sighed, smiling as he thought of his two boyfriends. Quietly he made his way to see Allura, knowing she probably wanted to talk about their upcoming mission. 

“Lance!! Lance slow down!” Keith cried out as Lance picked up his pace. “Lance stop right there or I swear i’ll-” 

“You’ll do what? Burn me again, with your stupid fire?!” Lance said as he skidded to a halt. He turned back to Keith, anger in his eyes with a hint of fear. “I hate fire Keith! I thought i could trust you could control it but you burned me, and right after you had the audacity to basically tell me it was nothing. Keith, I trusted you in controlling that horrible element, and in return i got burned!” Lance said as Keith took in the burns on Lance’s body.

“Lance baby i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to be mean and burn you, it was an accident,” Keith said, reaching out a hand. Lance flinched away from his touch, looking at him with wary eyes. “I don’t believe you…” Lance murmured, holding his burns with his cold iced over hands. 

“You should, because i’m your boyfriend and i would never in my life hurt you purposefully, come on lance, lets just get you to medical,” Keith said, carefully taking Lance by the arm to guide him carefully. Lance was still wary but obviously a bit better now. 

“If i get hit with fire one more time i swear…” Lance mumbled, making Keith laughed gently. “I’ll be more careful, I promise,” Keith said, smiling sweetly as his boyfriend pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed? Please find me on tumblr @shanceshklance ! Thanks for reading. These are old works i am putting up onto my Archive to get them out there.


End file.
